


These Are The Days It Never Rains But It Pours

by Pandaikon0980



Category: Geek and Sundry, Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kayden/Tanner if you squint, Sorry Not Sorry, though I did kinda imply it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaikon0980/pseuds/Pandaikon0980
Summary: To say that Kayden did not start off having the greatest of nights would be an understatement.Whether it ends badly remains to be seen.





	These Are The Days It Never Rains But It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is some time in the fall/winter before the ITTD game.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> As always, any mistakes are of my own doing as I don't have anyone modding this for me. If I find anything wrong, or it's pointed out to me, I'll fix it as quick as I can.
> 
> Comments/critiques are welcome, but certainly not required.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my ramblings!

The broken skin on his knuckles and the bruises developing across his body should have been hurting.

The frigid rain that had soaked into his clothes and ran in rivulets down spreading gooseflesh should have frozen him to the core.

He should have noticed how badly he shook, his teeth chattering, blood dripping from his fingers.

But Kayden didn't feel any of it.

Anger clouded his senses as he made his way down the empty streets, his body moving on autopilot. His thoughts were a fog of screamed arguments and shouted insults that blurred and twisted into an overwhelming static that left him seething. Rage consumed his mind and he had nothing to direct it at. No pressure valve to bleed off the stress.

But he could move.

So he did.

He had no clue how long he'd been walking, not that he would have cared anyway.

Head down.

Keep moving.

 

* * *

_His mom's boyfriend was on him again about his looks. Nothing new there. The jerk was one of those failed jock types who peaked in high school. He couldn't let go of his one second of former glory and so dedicated his life to tearing down anyone and anything that didn't conform to his idea of "normal" and "right". Kayden was his favorite target._

_His mom was just so relieved to have anyone paying attention to her that she tended to turn a blind eye. That of course assumed that she was sober enough to even notice._

_Kayden, for the most part, was trying to ignore the man's existence, but that became impossible when he felt a stiff finger jab into his collarbone, "You better st-"_

_"You're not my type," Kayden jeered cooly._

_The larger man was instantly thrown for a loop, confusion plain on his wide face, "What the fuck?"_

_Knowing he was moving into dangerous territory, he just couldn't help himself. Sneering, Kayden drolled, "I realize my mom may not be giving it up as much as you'd like, and you've clearly been looking my way since you keep talking about my 'girly looks', but: **You. Aren't. My. Type.** "_

_He saw the fist coming for him and was able to move his head out of the way, but the larger man was still able to clip his shoulder, knocking him to the floor. The next several minutes devolved into punches and kicks and screaming profanities until Kayden could break away and bolt for the front door. He was no coward, not by a long shot, but if he didn't leave **now** , he was liable to do something **really** stupid._

* * *

 

When Kayden's head finally started to clear, he had to squint in the growing darkness to figure out where he was. He wasn't sure just how long he'd been walking but he discovered he was standing near a train track that was quite a ways from his house. The sky suddenly lit up as a streak of lightning flashed across the clouds, the rain now streaming down in a torrent. Tilting his head back, Kayden roared out his frustration, the crack of thunder barely masking the sound. Screaming until he was forced to draw in a raw, shaky breath, he bent over and gripped at his knees, trying to calm himself. He knew he was going to catch hell when he went home, but fuck if he wanted to deal with that tonight.

Sat was usually who he'd go to when he needed a place to crash, but she'd been having her own issues and he didn't want to get her into any more trouble on his account.

He knew that Raina and Darby were off the list. Raina's parents were so **nice** he was convinced they could give his **hair** cavities and Darby was out of town on some sort of school trip for know-it-all overachievers.

That left Tanner...

"That oughta be worth a laugh," he thought to himself.

The weather showed no signs of letting up as Kayden made his way to Tanner's place, his arms tightly wrapped around his middle to keep in whatever warmth he could. He was starting to lose what little feeling he had in his fingers and he didn't even want to think about the state of his feet in his boots right now. Shoving his hair from his face, he rapped his busted knuckles on Tanner's bedroom window with barely a flinch, not even bothering to attempt the front door.

Tanner, to his own credit, only jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden racket, his pencil clenched in his raised hand as if wielding a stake against a vampire. " _Kayden?!_ " he hissed at the overly pale face outside his room, willing his heart back into his chest instead of his throat, " _What the **FUCK?!**_ " Even then, he moved to open his window, after first making sure his friend wasn't going to break anything as he scrambled in.

With some ungraceful moves and a whole lot of pulling, Kayden was soon in the room, a puddle growing swiftly under him on the carpet. His shivering became more pronounced in the warm, dry room and with the exception of his rapid breathing, he was strangely quiet. Tanner wasted no time in running quietly ( _Because he **so** did not want to explain this to his parents!_ ) to grab towels from his bathroom, returning to find Kayden already half undressed, his fumbling hands on his belt buckle. Kayden was pale on a good day, but now there was a purplish cast to his skin that did nothing but accentuate the bruises across his chest.

"Jesus, Kayden, what the hell happened?" Tanner asked, stunned and concerned in a way he rarely was with Kayden, offering up one of the towels.

"Had-d a b-bit of a dis-disagreem-ment a'home. N-Nothin' to w-w-worry 'bout," came the stuttered reply as Kayden struggled to make his fingers do what he wanted.

Scoffing incredulously, Tanner draped a towel over Kayden's head then dropped the rest on his bed before sinking to one knee and gently swatting Kayden's injured hands out of the way to undo the belt for him. There was no way to ask delicately, so he didn't even try, "Was it him again?"

Kayden gave a cautious shrug. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends, but he hated appearing weak, even to them. Maybe it was stupid of him, and _maybe_ he was just a little afraid if he could admit it, but he didn't want them getting any more involved than they were. Glancing down at Tanner, he let a playful smirk curl his mouth. Even half frozen and beaten up, he just couldn't pass up such a great opportunity to mess with Tanner, "Woulda gotten frozen s-sooner... if I th-thought you'd und-dress-s me."

"Shut up, fucker..." Tanner muttered. **If** his face went a little red, he wasn't going to admit to it...

**_Ever._ **

"D-Don't worry... C-Couldn't g-get it up if I w-wanted right now. Too cold."

Tanner leveled a withering glare at Kayden, "That's what you think I'm worried about right now?"

"Let a fr-freezing man fantasize... K-Killjoy."

His face was **not** getting redder.

No blushing.

Nope.

This was **not** a thing that was happening.

The instant Kayden's belt was undone, Tanner shot up from the floor and turned so that he was staring at anything but Kayden. He could hear Kayden shuffling around, presumably getting out of his soaked pants. After a moment of awkward silence, Tanner was suddenly aware of a very **cold** , very **damp** , very _**naked**_ Kayden pressed against his back, his faux coy voice at his right ear, "C-Can I borrow a pair of d-dry pants r'something... unless you w-want me runnin' 'round your r-room n-"

" **Clothes!** Yes. Clothes would be good." It took him seconds to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he could blindly thrust in Kayden's general direction, not daring to look anywhere near him until he was no longer naked in his bedroom. Kayden's amused laughter wasn't doing him any favors as he stared at the wall, foot tapping in annoyance.

It was minutes later when Kayden finally announced that he was dressed. Just to be sure, Tanner, turned around with his eyes closed and only opened them when he was certain that he would only be able to see Kayden's feet at most. Seeing the legs of his too long sweats pooling around Kayden's ankles, he sighed in relief as felt safe enough to fully look at Kayden.

Kayden for his part had bundled a towel tight around his arms to fight against the cold. His normally spiky black hair was damply curling around his ears and the heavy eyeliner he normally wore was mostly gone except for a tiny smudge that made his lashes stand out against his pale, tired eyes. It was clear that he was exhausted. He normally would have been on Tanner's case about half a dozen thing by now, but instead, he was grinning at Tanner with an expression he couldn't quite put his finger on. Normally he might have said affection but there was no way Kayden would **ever** look that way at him. Kayden didn't even look that way towards **Sat** and he was closer to her than anyone else in their motley little group.

"Shut up!" Tanner growled at him unexpectedly, missing the confused tilt of Kayden's head as he gathered up the sopping wet clothes off his floor. "I'm gonna throw this stuff in the dryer, just... stay put... and don't touch anything!" Without bothering to wait for any kind of response, Tanner silently made his way through the house until he got to the laundry room. It took him longer than he expected to work free Kayden's belt from his jeans and to search his clothes for anything that might rattle around in the dryer, but he came up surprisingly empty. It was actually really odd that Kayden didn't have his flask or lighter on him, though he supposed they were probably in his coat that he hadn't been wearing. Instead of dwelling on the oddities of Kayden, Tanner made his way back to his room to make sure the other teen wasn't snooping through everything he owned. He only made a short stop to gather up some supplies to doctor up Kayden's hands.

When he made it back to his room, he was momentarily at a loss for words.

Curled up with a towel as a blanket, Kayden was sound asleep on Tanner's bed.

It was pretty clear that he'd sat down on the edge of the bed before flopping over and going out like a light. He hadn't even managed to get his feet up on the mattress.

"Son of a bitch..." Tanner groused under his breath before moving to nudge Kayden with a knee, speaking up, "Come on man. Get your ass up so I can fix up your hands."

Kayden didn't budge or make any indication that he'd heard Tanner and was just being a dick.

Jostling him a bit harder, Tanner tried not to be too concerned, but it bled into his voice anyway, "Kayden, come on, this isn't funny..."

Still nothing.

Swiping a hand down his face, he leaned over and checked Kayden's pulse, and was relieved to find that it was pretty normal, all things considered. Crouching down next to Kayden, he did the best he could to clean and bandage his hands, not that it was easy what with Kayden's death grip on the towel. Then, knowing it would be useless trying to get Kayden off his bed, he dragged Kayden's legs up onto the mattress, covered him with the sheet and comforter, and tucked him in. Standing over his sorta friend/kinda nemesis, he thought that Kayden seemed a lot more... approachable like this. Not an injured popsicle that was currently hogging his bed, but at least when he was sleeping he wasn't smirking, or making subtle ( _or not so subtle_ ) innuendoes, or being an asshole because, _hey, **why not!**_ Tanner really wished that Kayden could just cut the crap and be more genuine with him instead of acting like... well, acting like Kayden...

Realizing that there was no way he was going to get any more work done, he set himself to arranging his sleeping bag on the floor after getting a few more blankets and an extra pillow from the linen closet, because there was no way in **HELL** that he was going to attempt to sleep on his already too small bed with Kayden. With Tanner's luck, Kayden would wake up first and say or do something to make him embarrassed for the rest of his life and there would be no living with him afterward, not that he would **ever** live with Kayden, _**ever**_ , and, "Okay, brain, shut the fuck up _please?_ " Tanner pleaded out loud with his own head as he settled down to sleep.

...

...And he **wasn't** blushing again, damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing, I thought the story was leading me down a darker path, but when Tanner entered the mix, it became... not really fluffy, but certainly lighter than I expected. I don't quite know where I was going with this and I even managed to sorta change pov's between characters without realizing I was going it until it was too late to change it without chucking half the story, but hopefully, it's still comprehensible?
> 
> I freely admit I was in an odd headspace when writing this, so... yeah. Any and all weirdness is on me. Next time, no synth music and herbal tea so late at night. LOL
> 
> And hey, if you made it to the end and it actually made sense to you? Yay!


End file.
